


Always in my heart

by CarmenElizabeth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Real Life, achh, always in my heart, tyle miłości i czułości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenElizabeth/pseuds/CarmenElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis i Harry śpią spokojnie w swoim łóżku, w domu. Ale kiedy wstaje słońce i otwierają swoje oczy, woleliby zamknąć je z powrotem. Szczególnie kiedy budzą się, by odkryć, że znany tweet “Always in my heart @Harry_Styles. Your sincerely, Louis” zniknął.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always in my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367506) by [larrycaring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring). 
  * A translation of [Always in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367506) by [larrycaring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring). 



Louis budzi się w ciepłej i spokojnej atmosferze. Słońce wpada do pokoju przez zasłony. Leniwie otwiera oczy i uśmiecha się sam do siebie, kiedy czuje ramię przyciśnięte do jego torsu. Odwraca głowę, by zobaczyć piękno Harry’ego, nadal pogrążonego we śnie. Czuje oddech chłopaka na swojej skórze, głowę leżącą blisko jego własnej. Uśmiech Louisa poszerza się, aż w końcu znajduje się pogrążającego się w kontemplacji swojego chłopaka.

Jego czarne rzęsy rzucają cienie na urocze, zaczerwienione od pościeli policzki, jego nos jest lekko zadarty, a usta na wpół otwarte. Jego skóra wygląda na miękką i, jak wie Louis, w rzeczywistości taka jest. Miękka i ładna i idealna. I wie również, że mógłby spędzić setki lat całując ciało Harry'ego w kółko i wciąż, bez męczenia się tym. Wie, że ciało Harry'ego jest lepsze niż kogokolwiek innego, ale za każdym razem, gdy się kochają, Louis czuje jakby odkrywał jego ciało na nowo, mimo, że zna każdy skrawek jego skóry. Czasami nie może uwierzyć w to, że Harry jest prawdziwy. Jak teraz, z promieniami słonecznymi padającymi na niego, Harry wygląda jak anioł.

Louis i Harry umawiają się od niemal czterech lat, a on nadal nie może pojąć jakim szczęściarzem jest, że odnalazł swoją bratnią duszę. Ponieważ Louis jest przekonany, że Harry nią jest. Uzupełniają się nawzajem w każdej kwestii, kochają się bezwarunkowo i pomimo, że ich związek jest ukryty, są ze sobą szczęśliwi. To przez co aktualnie przechodzą czyni ich mocniejszymi.

Traci swój ciąg myśli, kiedy Harry jęczy i otwiera oczy, po czym szybko je zamyka. Louis uśmiecha się i chichocze cicho.

-Wstawaj i lśnij, śpiochu.

-Mhm. Która godzina? - pyta Harry, zachrypniętym głosem.

Louis spogląda na zegarek w radio:

-Dziesiąta.

Lokowaty wreszcie otwiera oczy, by zobaczyć Louisa, gapiącego się na niego z czułością i adoracją wypisaną na twarzy. Rumieni się wściekle i zbliża do pocałunku:

-Dzień dobry, Lou.

Louis uśmiecha się na przeciwko jego ust:

-Dzień dobry, kochanie.

Nie mówią nic więcej. Po prostu przytulają się przez jakiś czas, głowa Harry’ego schowana jest w szyi Louisa, kiedy całuje go delikatnie, a Louis czule głaszcze go po włosach jedną ręką, drugą trzymając na jego talii.

-Może zrobię śniadanie i przyniosę tutaj, żebyśmy mogli zjeść w łóżku? - proponuje starszy chłopak.

-Zrobiłbyś to? - pyta Harry z uśmiechem, który Louis może poczuć przy swojej szyi.

-Dla ciebie wszystko, kociaku - odpowiada najbardziej szczerym głosem na świecie. I, prawdę mówiąc, serce Harry’ego może spłonąć z tej całej miłości, którą darzy Louisa.

Harry patrzy na swojego chłopaka i lekko przygryza wargę, a potem kiwa głową:

-Tak, to byłoby wspaniałe. Naprawdę chcę tylko zostać cały dzień w łóżku i przytulać się z tobą. Wczorajszy dzień mnie wykończył.

Ostatnie dwa dni spędzili na nagrywaniu nowego teledysku. A wczoraj było szczególnie mroźnie. Wszyscy zamarzali, cóż, głównie Harry Styles, który na niektórych zdjęciach widziany był w ogromnym płaczu. Fani na twitterze nawet powiedzieli, że wyglądał jak bezdomny przez co Louis nie mógł przestać się śmiać, co doprowadziło do dąsów Harry'ego w drodze powrotnej. Jednak szybko mu wybaczono robienie sobie z niego żartów za pomocą jednego obciągania, gdy wrócili do domu.

Louis chichocze i całuje czoło Harry'ego:

-Dobra, zostań tutaj, zaraz wracam.

Zmusza się do wyjścia z łóżka i nie pyta co Harry chciałby jeść na śniadanie, ponieważ - cóż - dobrze to wie. Zanim wychodzi z pokoju rzuca szybkie spojrzenie chłopakowi, który już pogrążony jest w półśnie, ściskając mocno w ramionach poduszkę Louisa. Louis uśmiecha się czule i uśmiecha się, zanim schodzi do kuchni, przygotowując szybko ich śniadanie (kubek herbaty dla niego, kawę Harry'ego, dwa croissanty, Francuskie tosty…) i kładąc je na tacy. Ostrożnie wchodzi po schodach bez potknięcia i kładzie tacę na brzegu łóżka. Rozpościera ramiona z głośnym:

-Tadaaammm! - wypowiedzianym radosnym i dumnym głosem, by pokazać swoje idealne śniadanie. Jednak Harry, który jest już w pełni obudzony, opiera się o wezgłowie łóżka z wilgotnymi oczami. Trzyma swój telefon w prawej ręce i zanim Louis może w ogóle zapytać co się dziele, Harry mówi smutnym głosem:

-Usunęli to.

Louis marszczy brwi:

-Kto usunął co, aniele? - rusza w stronę Harry’ego - Co jest, Harry?

Chłopak blokuje swój telefon, ale Louis od razu rozpoznaje logo Twittera.

-Usunęli twojego tweeta. Tego, którego wysłałeś zanim twój związek z Eleanor ujrzał światło dzienne - jego ton jest miksturą zawodu, zdegustowania i irytacji. Louis nie potrzebuje więcej wyjaśnień, wie który tweet ma na myśli Harry. Na kilka sekund zapada cisza, kiedy Louis siada obok Harry’ego, patrzącego się w pustkę. Zbliża się do chłopaka i obejmuje go ramieniem, by przyciągnąć go bliżej, stykając swój nos z jego policzkiem.

-W porządku, Harry - zapewnia go - Mogą usunąć tweeta. Ale nie mogą tego zrobić z prawdą.

Harry uśmiecha się i śmieje mimo własnej woli:

-Dokładnie to powiedziały na twitterze Larry Shippers.

Louis uśmiecha się:

-Nasze dziewczynki są mądre - podnosi swoją lewą rękę do podbródka Harry’ego i powoli go podnosi. Kiedy chłopak w końcu decyduje się na niego spojrzeć, Louis przyciąga jego głowę i delikatnie całuje jego usta, wyglądając poważnie, gdy patrzą sobie w oczy - Posłuchaj mnie, Harry. Nieważne ile tweetów usuną, nieważne jak długo każą nam siedzieć w szafie, jest jedna rzecz, której nigdy nie zmienią. Ta rzecz to moja miłość do ciebie - oczy Harry’ego zaczynają się świecić, kiedy tylko wypowiada te słowa - Nie chcę żeby psuli ci nastrój swoim gównem. Mogą robić co im się podoba, ale w końcu jesteśmy razem i tak pozostanie. A ty zawsze będziesz w moim sercu - Harry uśmiecha się na te słowa, a jego policzki zaczerwieniają się - Z poważaniem, twój Louis - kończy chłopak z chichotem do którego dołącza Harry, czule kręcący głową.

-Jesteś idiotą - mówi Harry z szerokim uśmiechem, ukazując dołeczki, i Louis nie może się powstrzymać przed dotknięciem ich językiem. Gdyby mógł żyłby w jego dołeczkach.

-Ale mnie kochasz. I pozwól mi coś powiedzieć, Harry Stylesie. Nigdy nie wypuszczę cię z mojego serca. 

-Lepiej żebyś tego nie robił.

I wtedy Harry wskakuje na kolana Louisa, obdarowując go najlepszym pocałunkiem, by wyrazić swoje uczucia, ponieważ słowa są niewystarczające, gdy ma powiedzieć Louisowi jak bardzo go kocha. Ale i tak to mówi:

-Kocham cię, Louis.

-Też cię kocham. 

Kończą jedząc zimne śniadanie, łaskocząc się, walcząc na poduszki, całując i pieczętują swoją miłość kochając się. 

Ponieważ Harry nadal jest w sercu Louisa. Niezależnie od tweeta.


End file.
